The present invention relates to a drape for use in surgery, especially ophthalmic procedures. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ophthalmic surgical drape having a fluid collection pouch.
For an ophthalmic surgical procedure, hospital personnel previously a used surgical drape system, comprising a main base sheet with a fenestration to allow for draping around the patient's head. A disposable plastic incise drape was then placed over the head and the operative eye, with the ends of the incise drape being folded and placed in a fluid collection pouch attached to the base drape.
This type of multiple drape system require considerable handling and may cause cross-contamination. So drapes were designed incorporating an incise component with an eye fenestration into the base drape to reduce cross-contamination caused by the handling of the various drapes and also to make the use of the drape quicker and easier.
However, these drapes still have a problem adequately controlling the fluid resulting from the operation. Eye drops are generally applied before and during the course of an ophthalmic surgical procedure, so that fluid runoff must always be controlled to maintain an aseptic environment. Even drapes with one pocket on each side of a fenestration have problems because of the path of the fluid is often diagonal or otherwise unpredictable. This causes the drape over the patient's head to become wet with the possibly body fluids, which may be contaminated. When the surgeon leans against the patient, the surgeon's gown becomes soaked with the fluids and may cross-contaminate the patient.